This invention relates to a mount for mounting various electronic parts in an electronic device, wherein the parts are supported on a flexible board comprising a resin film.
Various electronic devices include a case accommodating an electronic parts mount in which a variety of electronic parts are mounted on a printed board. In almost all cases the electronic parts mount is so adapted that the parts are mounted on a rigid printed board comprising a resin. In recent years, however, attempts have been made to mount electronic parts on a printed board constituted by a flexible substrate, which comprises a synthetic resin film, upon taking into consideration the shape of the electronic device accommodating the mount, the specific operation of the electronic device and the connection between associated cables and the printed board. In these attempts, the flexible board is made to deform in accordance with the shape of the case of the device and is made to perform the function of a cable as well.
However, in the conventional electronic parts mount employing the aforementioned flexible board, the parts are mounted by soldering, so that a highly heat-resistant resin film comprising, for example, polyamide is used as the flexible board. A drawback with this expedient is the fact that a highly heat-resistant flexible film is expensive and is therefore impractical as far as providing an inexpensive parts mount is concerned.
In a device such as an optical disk pick-up, it is a light-receiving element which receives light reflected from an optical disk is required to be disposed precisely at a desired position. When such a light-receiving element is mounted on the aforementioned flexible board, there is no appropriate method through which the element can be disposed in a precise positional relationship relative to a desired position by a simple arrangement. Though flexible boards have recently been developed in which silver paste or the like is printed on a thermoplastic resin film such as polyester film, the fact that lands and patterns are formed on such a flexible board by the printing of an electrically conductive paste means that they will exhibit a high intrinsic resistance, thus making it difficult to obtain a large current capacity. Another problem is that since the film is thermoplastic, soldering cannot be employed. This makes it difficult to obtain a mount which is mechanically strong.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mount for electronic parts, in which an inexpensive thermoplastic resin film is used as a printed board, a large current capacity is obtained and the terminals of the parts can be strongly secured to lands and patterns on the board without employing soldering.